Over Enthusiastic
by KwBw21
Summary: Sounds of a great battle are coming from Severus' Quarters and Albus has been asked to check it out but is all what it seems? Part of the Over Reacting Series. Warning: Strong language. includes Mpreg


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this story.**

**This is rated M for strong language.**

**I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.**

**This is dedicated to my lovely husband, A1CH3MI57 who puts up with my serious SNARRY obsession.**

**I hope you enjoy this and please review if you want to :D**

* * *

Shouts were echoing around the dungeon and the students were getting worried. The sounds were emanating from Severus Snape's quarters and this worried the students as the potion's master was 8 months pregnant with twins.

"GET HIM"

"MERLIN'S HAIRY BOLLOCKS, THERE ARE HUNDREDS OF THEM REMUS"

"SEV, AIM FOR THE HEAD"

"HE'S BEHIND YOU REMUS"

"Harry what do I do? WHAT DO I DO?"

"JUST KEEP FIRING SEV"

"HARRY, IM DEAD WHAT DO I DO?"

"Don't worry Sev, Remus is coming to revive you"

"There you go Sev, now go get your revenge"

"DIE YOU BASTARDS, DIE"

"Sirius can you get Indigo off my neck she's getting a bit too excited"

"HADE'S WRINKLED ARSE CHEEKS, DUCK SEV HE'S THROWN ONE OF THOSE EXPLODING THINGS"

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK I'M DOWN SEV REVIVE ME PLEASE"

"HOLD ON REMY, IM COMING"

"I cant believe you just jumped over that box Sev, well done"

"Thanks Harry, there we go Remy your back"

"my finger is killing me do you want to take over Sirius?"

"No way, I wouldn't have a clue what to do plus watching you two is hilarious"

"FUCK ME, LOOK AT THE SIZE OF HIM"

"FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKK HE'S COMING STRAIGHT FOR ME, HELP REMY"

"WHY WON'T YOU FUCKERS JUST DIE"

"do you want a go Harry?"

"No thanks Sev, your doing brilliantly, I'm so proud of you"

"Aww thanks for organising this for me and Remy I haven't had this much fun for ages"

"Yea the baby is enjoying it too, he's kicking the crap out of me"

"The twins are going nuts too, the kids are going to love this when they are old enough"

"Yes but they will only be able to join in the killing when they have done their home work and have eaten all their vegetables"

"Oh Harry you're so mean"

"No Harry is right, the kids will have to do their chores too before any killing will happen"

"Siri, you and Harry are going to be such strict daddys"

"Damn right I am. When they have done all their chores, eaten their veggies and completed their homework they can either play outside or kill the crap out of monsters to relax"

"OH CRAP THEY ARE BACK, GET YOUR GUN OUT SEV. NO NOT THAT ONE, THE BIG ONE"

"THIS ONE?"

"THATS IT, NOW BLOW THE SHIT OUT OF THOSE ON THE LEFT, IL TAKE THE RIGHT"

"DIE MOTHERFUCKERS, AHHHHHHHHH"

"Wow who would have through that killing things would get Sev and Remy so worked up"

"Its a good stress reliever, Siri and they are really good at it"

"I know I'm so proud"

Albus had quietly slipped into the room via the front door, as the headmaster he was able to counteract any wards in Hogwarts when there is an emergency and seeing as several students had rushed into his office to tell him that Professor Snape and Remus were fighting something in Professor Snape's private quarters, he classed that as an emergency.

He had stood in Severus' library and listened to the conversation going on in the living room and had found himself intrigued at what was going on but when guns were mentioned he decided it was best to find out what was going on.

He walked into the living room to find Severus and Remus laying on the sofas with their swollen feet resting on some nice, squishy pillows with Harry and Sirius sitting on the floor next to their husbands holding glasses full of pumpkin juice each with a straw in, up to their husband's mouths.

"What is going on in here, it sounded like there was a massacre going on" Albus said not quite sure what was going on.

"ALBUS, how are you?" Severus said as he looked at the headmaster "Please sit down" Severus motioned to the armchair by the fireplace.

"I was fine until I had several students run into my office telling me that Professor Snape and Professor Remus were being attacked" Albus replied after he sat down.

Harry and Sirius started chuckling and Remus and Severus started looking quite guilty at their over enthusiastic shouting.

"WELL" Albus said wanting answers.

"It's my fault Albus. Severus and Remus have been terribly bored since they reached the last part of their pregnancies and so I thought they would enjoy playing on the xbox so I bought one and used a spell so it runs on magic rather than electricity and Sev and Remus have been playing Gears of War" Harry said sheepishly.

"Xbox, Gears of War?" Albus said confused.

"The Xbox is a muggle games console and Gears of War is a muggle game where you have to complete tasks and kill enemies who are trying to stop you" Harry explained.

"Well thats a relief" Albus gave out a sigh of relief.

"Do you want to have a go Albus?" Remus asked the headmaster.

"Oh Merlin, urmmm... well I wouldn't know what to do" Albus replied unsure whether he could work the muggle contraption.

"Go on Albus, It's easy" Severus said as he handed the headmaster the Xbox controller.

For several hours after, students could still hear shouting emanating from their Potions master's quarters but they didn't worry this time as the rumours of the Xbox made their way around. The students did however have a chuckle at the sounds of their normally placid Headmaster shouting "BOOM, HEADSHOT"


End file.
